


Mago sottomesso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il mago che danza sulla luna [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I Nessuno cercano disperatamente un cuore e delle emozioni."Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prompt:Prima Lista: PacchettiBloody Mary: Sangue, Pessimo appuntamento, Malinteso, “Non pensavo che ti piacesse” “Non pensavo che lo facessi… e non lo sapevo neanche io”, Spogliarsi.
Relationships: Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Il mago che danza sulla luna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830349
Kudos: 1





	Mago sottomesso

Mago sottomesso

“Per una volta togliti quel palo che hai su per il culo” bisbigliò Axel, allontanandosi con passo veloce. Si era infilato nuovamente il cappuccio.

Saix fece una smorfia e si allontanò con passo veloce.

< Se i sentimenti che proviamo fossero ‘veri’ e questa rabbia non fosse l’eco del passato ti avrei già punito. Non è così e sarebbe anche sciocco, visto che adesso mi servi.

Sei l’unico che impedisce a quell’idiota del ‘prescelto dal keyblade’ di andarsene.

Vi siete convinti che quello che provate uno per l’altro sia ‘amicizia’. Non esiste quel sentimento per i Nessuno come noi > pensò. Risalì la discesa, passando tra i diversi edifici di asettico metallo bianco.

Il Kingdom Hears brillava come una gigantesca luna dorata a forma di cuore nel cielo sopra di lui.

Ad ogni suo movimento faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli blu, l’orlo della veste nera che indossava e il cappuccio abbandonato sulle sue spalle.

Saix si fermò davanti a una lunga porta incastonata in un edificio con delle piccole finestrelle circolari.

< Non che io non sia caduto nella stessa trappola. C’è un malinteso di fondo nelle mie convinzioni.

Quello che provo non può essere amore, ma non riesco a impedirmi di comportarmi come se fosse tale > si disse Saix.

“Chissà perché mi ha dato appuntamento a notte fonda. Non dobbiamo stabilire niente riguardo ai nostri piani” esalò.

Fece scattare la porta automatica ed entrò, trovando Xemnas steso sul letto. Quest’ultimo indossava solo una camicia da notte trasparente.

“Mio signore…” mormorò Saix, arrossendo.

< Non mi ero fatto illusioni, ma ammetto che una parte di me desiderava proprio questo > pensò, mentre la porta si sigillava alle sue spalle.

Xemnas allargò le braccia e gli sorrise bonario.

“Benvenuto a questo ‘pessimo’ appuntamento. Ho cercato di renderlo più simile possibile a quello degli umani.

Se vogliamo essere meritevoli di un cuore nel nuovo mondo che stiamo creando dobbiamo comprendere le tradizioni” disse.

Saix abbassò lo sguardo, fissandosi intensamente le scarpe, e notò dei petali di rosa abbandonati sul pavimento.

“… Mio signore, perché dite che è un pessimo appuntamento? Avete sicuramente programmato tutto nei più piccoli dettagli perché sia p…”. Iniziò a dire.

Xemnas lo sbatté contro la parete, mozzandogli il fiato e lo guardò boccheggiare, con aria smarrita.

“Io vi ho dato il nome e vi ho dato uno scopo. Vero?” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

Saix rispose: “Sì, mio signore”. Gorgogliò, sentendo che l’altro gli mordeva la spalla, conficcando a fondo i denti.

Xemnas gli sfilò la veste nera e gli bloccò i polsi delle mani sopra la testa, stringendoli così forte da creare degli ematomi.

“Quindi la vita di voi sciocchi manichini è mia” ringhiò Xemnas.

Il sangue colava copioso dalla spalla del suo ‘secondo’, era bollente a contatto con la pelle.

“Sì… anche se non si può definire vera vita” esalò Saix.

< A parte Roxas e Xion, che si stanno abbeverando a ricordi per diventare più ‘reali’, noi seguiamo solo i copioni che ci sono stati affidati.

Ho insegnato io ad Axel come prendere il gelato, così come Xemnas desiderava.

Noi non abbiamo gli originali da depredare per rubargli il cuore direttamente, rendendo loro, al nostro posto, dei contenitori vuoti. Come stanno facendo quei due con Sora > pensò.

Xemnas rise. Lo sbatté contro il letto a faccia in giù, bloccandolo col proprio corpo. Lo spogliò completamente ed iniziò a graffiarlo, facendo zampillare altro sangue.

Saix si lasciò andare ad un gemito di piacere, spalancando le gambe.

“Non pensavo ti piacesse” soffiò Xemnas. Iniziò a spogliarsi dalla veste con gesti rituali e plateali, ogni tanto infierendo su Saix.

Quest’ultimo aveva le gambe fuori dal letto, spalancate, con le ginocchia premute contro il pavimento.

“Non pensavo che faceste cose del genere…” esalò.

Xemnas gli morse i fianchi, squarciandogli la pelle, facendolo gemere di piacere.

< Sì, è vero… In un certo senso mi piace. Va a ripescare ricordi e sensazioni della mia vecchia vita ricomponendole nel modo sbagliato.

La mia voglia di farmi notare dall’allievo più bravo, il mio desiderio di compiacere gli altri, il mio eccessivo stacanovismo che mi gratificava pensando che ero riuscito a spingermi oltre i miei limiti, mi portano a farmi godere di questo dolore > pensò Saix.

“… e non lo sapevo neanche io che mi piacesse” ammise.

“Allora non sarà un appuntamento così ‘pessimo’” scherzò Xemnas. Gli afferrò i glutei e lo forzò, penetrandolo con un colpo secco senza prepararlo.

Saix iniziò ad urlare, aggrappandosi spasmodicamente con entrambe le mani al lenzuolo. Gli assalti erano così forti da farlo andare a sbattere contro il bordo del letto, tremante.

Xemnas dava delle spinte con tutta la sua forza, spingendo anche il letto e facendo scricchiolare le ossa del suo sottoposto.

< Voglio disperatamente sentire qualcosa! Desidero provare qualcosa! > gridava mentalmente.

Saix crollò sul letto, mentre il sangue gocciolava anche dalla sua intimità. Venne, boccheggiando, con il viso premuto contro il lenzuolo e la saliva che gocciolava dalla sua bocca.

< Voglio essere il tuo giocattolo > pensò, perdendo i sensi. Il sangue aveva macchiato le lenzuola e creato una pozza sul pavimento, imprigionando i petali nella sua vischiosità.

Xemnas continuò ad infierire su Saix, abbandonato inerme sotto di lui.


End file.
